Mirror Madness
by DreamingRaine
Summary: Twenty children from Wonderland's future go back in time in order to prevent Wonderland from merging with the Mirror World, a world that has caused the death of all their parents. They must find the outsider and have her deal with it. The thing is that all these children are Alice's future kids..and each has a different father...needless to say chaos occurs.
1. Chapter 1

A/: Re-uploaded from my other account with minor changes.

Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA, but I do own all the OCs.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"A-Are you sure this is a good idea?" A girl with mouse ears and tail asked. She had reddish-brown hair with a blond streak. Her eyes were green. She wore a green jacket held together with a red heart button. Her jacket's cuffs were blue. She wore a light yellow dress with a blue hem. Her green and yellow boots went up just below her knees. Yellow diamonds were on the side of her boots. The girl clutched a wooden bow in her hands.

"Well, something like this is never a guaranteed good idea, but…I want to know who father is." A boy with dirty blond hair and turquoise eyes responded. He wore a dark blue jacket that went below his knees. Both pockets on each side have hearts sewn on it. Diamonds were on his cuffs and his jacket had diamond patterns on its hem. A blue and white ribbon was tied on his right arm. He wore a blue turtle neck and dark green pants.

"Let's just go already. I don't wanna be here any longer." A girl with raven hair in two pigtails said. She also had turquoise eyes. She wore a sleeveless black dress and a white jacket with a heart, spade, clover, and diamond buttons on it. She wore black heels and had white leggings on. In her left hand she held a cane.

"What's wrong, you bitch? Can't handle the _**mirror madness**_?" A girl with short red hair spat putting emphases on mirror madness. Her right red eye glimmered with anger. The other eye was covered by an eye patch. Her wardrobe seemed to clash with her scary expression, however. She was wearing a pink and white dress with a bow in the front. She wore a belt that had a small happy mask and keys attached to it. She also wore matching pink boots.

"No one can! That's why we're going stupid!" The raven haired girl spat back.

"Will you three get going? The rest of us will join you later! Now go! I'm not sure how long Dream can keep this portal open." The boy urged. The girls nodded and reluctantly jumped through the portal.

"See you there, sisters."

*.*.*.*.*.*

The mouse-eared girl opened her eyes and clutched the bow tighter. She **HAD** to land right in the middle of the amusement park. A lot of faceless were crowding her and asking, "Are you hurt?" "Are you okay?" "Who are you?". It made her even more nervous. This could also be considered lucky. Her father was here and she could talk to him right up front instead of having to go to her mother. She timidly spoke up.

"Y-yes, I'm fine…U-um…d-do you know where Pierce Villiers is?" She asked. Someone made their way through the crowd, an older looking man with a face…Gowland.

"Hm? Is this the little lady that fell from the sky?" He asked a faceless worker. He nodded.

"Eek! I-uh mean- H-hello, do you know wh-where Pierce is?" She asked him.

"Pierce? Hmm…you look like him…and you have a face! A role holder? But doesn't that mean Pierce is…" Gowland started.

"N-no! It doesn't! I-I'll explain later just please take me to Pierce…" She pleaded.

"I will…but can I have your name?" He asked.

"Lydia."

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ugh, goddammit. Couldn't Dream fucking send us here with a softer landing?" The red-head cursed. She stood up and dusted herself off. Lucky for her, she ended up in the forest near her father's home. She quickly went towards the circus. The first person she happened to see was Joker, but not the one she wanted to see.

"Hm? Oh, if it isn't a girl…" White Joker said. He examined the girl. Same expression, same keys, and same eye patch…

"Why do you have Black's eye patch?" He asked.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"That hurt! Well…at least I ended up near the mansion…" The raven haired girl grumbled. She walked on the path to the mansion until she reached it were she was confronted by the bloody twins.

"Hey girl! You aren't allowed to be here!" Dum grinned.

"Yeah! This is private property!" Dee snickered.

"So? I don't need _**YOUR**_ permission to be here. This is Blood's mansion _**NOT**_ yours!" She spat.

"We're the guards here little girl!" Both twins countered.

"Little girl? I'm older than you two right now!" She yelled.

"What's all the racket!?" A voice said from behind them.

'_It's Elliot. He sounds younger, but that was definitely his voice.' _She thought. She turned around and she was right. Standing there was Elliot…along with Blood.

"There you are!" She said to Blood.

"Oh?" Blood looked at the girl, "And what business do you have with me? And…is that _**my**_ cane?"

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hey! Pierce! Someone's 'ere to-not again." Gowland sighed as he saw Pierce running for his life from Boris.

"Help me, chu!" Pierce yelled almost in tears. Something in Lydia snapped. Her nervous expression transformed into an angry one. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and shot it at Boris making him yell in surprise.

"Wh-what the-!?" Boris said. He looked over to see Lydia getting ready to shoot at him again.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY FATHER! REPEANT ALTHOUGH IT WILL NOT SAVE YOUR LIFE! MY NEXT ARROW WILL BE SENT STRAGHT INTO YOUR CLOCK!" She yelled. She fired another arrow and it just barely missed its target. Instead of his clock, it got his arm.

"Grah! What the hell!?" Boris screamed.

"Wait…did ya just call Pierce father?" Gowland asked not really caring for Boris at the moment. Lydia's facial expression went back to nervous.

"W-Well yes…I-I come from the f-future…I'm Pierce's future daughter…"

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Well why the fuck wouldn't I have the only memento of my departed father?"

"F-father?" He asked.

"What the fuck is that bitch going on about?" A voice came from the small mask on White's belt.

"Father! Get out here right now so I can fucking explain!" The girl demanded.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Of course it's your cane! A daughter can't have a memento of her father? God!" The girl yelled.

"F-father!?" Blood asked.

"That's right. I'm **YOUR** daughter. This is **YOUR** cane. And I came from the **FUTURE**." The girl huffed.

"IS there any proof of this besides the cane?" Blood quirked his eyebrow.

"Well, I have your hair color and my mother, Alice's, eyes." The girl pointed out.

"A-Alice is your mother!?" Elliot and the twins asked.

"Tch, don't say that while looking so disappointed! Mother never was faithful! She has twenty other children and we all have a different father!" The girl sneered disgusted.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"You come from the future!? That's some claim…" Gowland scratched his cheek.

"B-but it's true! I even have father's hat as a memento…" Lydia pulled something out from her pocket and showed a hat. It was indeed Pierce's. It was worn out, but there was no mistaking it, "B-besides! You said so yourself, Gowland, I look like father!"

"She makes a point…" Gowland said, "So, who's your mom? Is she responsible for that violent mood swing you had earlier when you almost killed Boris?"

'_Judging by how she acted I'd expect one of the queens to be the mother.'_ Gowland thought.

"Y-yes she is…my mother is…Alice…" She squeaked out. All three turned wide eyed and stared at her. The only difference is that Boris and Gowland looked disappointed and Pierce seemed happy.

"Alice!?" They all yelled.

"Y-yes, but don't get the wrong idea…she has twenty children…All with a different fathers…"

*.*.*.*.*.*

"So you're my daughter? With Alice?" Black attempted to process the new information.

"Yeah I already fucking told you." The girl grumbled.

"Don't fucking curse at me!" Black yelled.

"It's not my fucking fault you got me cursing!" She yelled back.

"Now, now…" White stepped in the middle of them, "You said Alice has more children? Each with a different father?"

"Yeah, Allen said she has a good reason for it, but I don't get the fucking point of cheating and having so many kids…" She sighed.

"This conversations going fan-fucking-tastic, but can we at least know your name?" Black asked. They never did find out her name. They were too busy trying to wrap their minds to the whole future and time travel business.

"Harley." She told them.

"What a lovely name." White smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care. Want to know more or what?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, why did you come back here?" Black questioned.

"To stop this world from merging with the mirror world…"

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Mirror world?" Blood asked. The girl nodded.

"What's the mirror world, Susan?" Elliot questioned.

"It's a stupid world that's ruining wonderland." Susan informed, "Opposites of everyone exist, all he role holders, the faceless, and even the foreigner…In my world you were all killed by your look-alikes leaving me and the rest of the children to try and fix it, but we're having no luck. Dream suggested we stop it in this time since this was about the time both worlds began to merge."

"Who's Dream?" Dum asked.

"I thought by her name you would've guessed by now. She's my half sister and Nightmare's daughter." Susan responded.

"Oh! I get it Dream and Nightmare!" Dee grinned. Susan rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, is there something else you want to know?" Susan asked.

"Yes…how many of the other children have come here?" Blood questioned.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"W-well right now only me, Susan, and Harley have come here. T-the others will be j-joining us shortly so…all twenty of us should be here soon…" Lydia stuttered.

"Wow…twenty kids….how did she manage to have so many anyway?" Gowland wondered.

"Mom doesn't know either, but she always said_, 'Anything is possible in wonderland.'_" Lydia timidly smiled.

"Hahahaha…sounds like she's more…err…use to this world?" Gowland laughed.

"Y-yeah…although that didn't stop her death…" Lydia sighed.

"This just got depressing…" Boris murmured, "Well, she's still alive now! Why not introduce yourself?"

"Go see her? W-will she want to s-see me? E-especially how she would always s-say she wasn't a wh-whore in this time and that turned out to be false…Wh-what if she takes her anger out on me for the way she'll become in the f-future?" Lydia stuttered nervously.

"I doubt it. Alice ain't like that. She may blame herself for turning into a…well, y'know, but I'm sure she'd be happy to see her daughter." Gowland patted her back.

"That's right, chu! I'm glad I got to see you and I'm sure your mother will be glad to see you too." Pierce smiled.

"Y-you're right…thanks." Lydia smiled back.

"I-I'll take you to the clock tower. She must be there now." Pierce said. Lydia nodded. They both left the amusement park and made their way to the clock tower.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hey, dad, take me to see mom." Harley demanded.

"Why should I?" Black asked.

"Cause I haven't seem mom and you in forever! I want to see her again as soon as possible!" Harley sneered.

"Just go, Black, you should try to keep your daughter happy." White smiled.

"Yeah, what he said! Now let's go!" Harley tugged on Black's sleeve.

"Tch, fine…" Black grumbled. They both headed off to the clock tower.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hey, father, take me to see mother." Susan said.

"Why? You said you didn't like her." Blood responded.

"I know, but I have to explain everything to her. From what Allen and Dream were saying she's the only one who can stop the merge." Susan huffed.

"Why only Alice?" Elliot asked.

"Because she's the outsider." Susan informed.

"Of course, it always falls onto the outsider. Well, I shall take you. Let's go." Blood sighed. He led Susan to the clock tower.

*.*.*.*.*.*

At the clock tower the girls and their fathers all ran into each other.

"Oi, what're you doing here?" Harley questioned Susan, "Thought you didn't like mom."

"Well, someone needs to explain what's going on to her and I really doubt you could do that without getting mad at her or cursing every minute and Lydia won't be able to without stuttering every other word." Susan sneered.

"Bitch, what the fuck did you just say?" Harley's vein popped.

"You heard me." Susan spat. Harley swung a punch at Susan, but she dodged.

"Sh-shouldn't you both stop them!?" Pierce looked from Black to Blood.

"I doubt someone who has my blood running through their veins will be defeated by a clown's daughter." Blood smirked, "So I'll let them have their fun."

"Oi, what the fuck did you just say you bastard?" Black faced Blood.

"Are your ears going bad?" Blood scoffed. Black tried to punch Blood who effortlessly dodged.

"W-wait! This is supposed to be a neutral territory! A-and we have to see Alice!" Pierce squeaked. Unfortunately no one listened to him and continued to fighting. It escalated to using weapons and when a few shots were fired the clock tower's door slammed open.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Julius yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced the man. He looked around and took note of Pierce, Black, Blood…and three unfamiliar girls.

"Who are they?" Julius questioned.

"We'll explain inside, the young lady is here right?" Blood asked.

"Yeah…" Julius nodded. Everyone went inside the tower and sat down as Julius went to call Alice.

*.*.*.*.*.*

A/N: As you can see I made the chapter just a bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It has been forever and a half since I last updated this I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you haven't been reading Shooting Star then you probably don't know that a lot of my files on my computer where deleted, mostly my fanfics so I have to remember what I wrote and rewrite everything. The process is even slower than normal because school is still a thing.

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, favoriters, and followers, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

*.*.*.*

"…Where are we even?" A dirty blonde with grey eyes sighed. She wore a dark red tailcoat with a belt over a black mini dress with a golden hem, black knee socks, red boots, and a blue ribbon with a heart and gold trimming around her neck.

"Well, Dream was already tired from sending our sisters directly to their fathers so the rest of us are gonna get stuck on a quest to find them!" A cat eared girl with dirty blonde hair with purple tips and golden eyes grinned. She had on only a strapless dark purple bra with a matching dark purple skirt, black Mary Jane shoes, a blue bow with gold trimming on her skirt hung with a golden chain, black fingerless glove on her right hand, purple and black checkered arm warmer on her left hand, purple and black checkered sock on her left leg, and a black sock falling down on her right leg.

"Fantastic…." The grey eyed girl sighed.

"If you're worried about going alone, Jeanne, don't be. I'm sure Axel, Vivian, and Serena will be here soon." The cat girl patted her shoulder.

"But Axel hates me and I don't like Serena or Vivian! Why couldn't dad work at the amusement park with your dad Gigi!?" Jeanne complained.

"It won't be that bad." Gigi giggled.

"You clearly don't know Axel and his sense of direction…or how stubborn he is when we try to tell his dumb ass he's going the wrong way!" Jeanne groaned.

"Well, try to be tough through it at least. After all you especially have to hurry and find your pop; he's a faceless after all."

*.*.*.*

Julius came back with Alice who was quite surprised to Joker, Blood, and Pierce together and three unfamiliar faces.

"Who are they? New role holders?" Alice asked.

"N-n-no we're y-your-" Lydia was cut off.

"Stop stuttering! Say it right!" Susan spat.

"Eeek!" Lydia squeaked.

"Hey! Don't fucking yell at her!" Harley glared at Susan.

"Oh what? Defending her now?" Susan frowned.

"I'm tired of your shit!" Harley roared.

"And I'm tired of being around a clown!" Susan growled.

"S-s-s-s-stop p-p-please!" Lydia begged.

"Stay outta this!" They glared at Lydia before going back to glare at each other.

"Sh-shouldn't you stop them now!?" Pierce squeaked.

"Why? I want to see what Susan can do." Blood grinned.

"Kick her ass Harley!" Black encouraged.

"Don't encourage their fighting in _**my**_ clock tower!" Julius yelled.

"H-hey…" Alice began, but the girls continued their fighting while Lydia looked to be on the verge of tears. Alice noticed that the girls where about to produce their weapons so she placed herself in between them and pushed them apart.

"Girls, how about we calm down? Have some tea and then you can all tell me who you are and explain everything to me." Alice calmly spoke, "And Lydia, there's no need for you to cry."

"M-"

_*.*.*.*_

"_You stupid clown!" A six year old Susan spat at a seven year old Harley._

"_Whadya say!?" Harley growled._

"_STUPID CLOWN!" Susan yelled._

"_Why you little-!"Harley balled her hand into a fist._

"_Nwo fighting!" A five year old Lydia cried._

"_Stay outta this!" The girls yelled at her. Lydia started to tear up when Alice came from behind._

"_Now, now girls, why not calm down?" Alice crouched down to her daughters levels and smiled, "How about I make us some tea and then you can both tell me why you're so mad at each other hm? Maybe we can find a better solution than yelling. And Lydia, honey, there's no reason for you to cry."_

_Harley and Susan began pouting, but Lydia ran into her mother's arms._

"_Mama!" She wailed._

*.*.*.*

"Mother!" Lydia ran into Alice's arms and clung onto her sobbing, "Mother!"

"Huh? What? Mother..?" Alice was thoroughly confused.

"Well that's _**one way**_ of letting her know…" Susan grumbled.

"I seriously got the sense of déjà vu…" Harley scratched her head.

"Wait…what going on here?" Alice asked.

"Well, young lady, these three claim to have come from an apocalyptic future of Wonderland...and they claim they are each your daughter with different fathers." Blood bluntly stated.

"…Huh?"

*.*.*.*

"Let me get this straight…You're my daughters from a world taken over by this _**Mirror World**_." They nodded.

"Not only that, but I have a total of twenty kids and they all just so happen to have different fathers…And apparently I'm the only one who can stop this merging?" They nodded again.

"…" Alice closed her eyes, trying to process everything.

"…" The girls silently stared at her.

"No…no matter what I do I just can't understand it!" Alice groaned.

"Chalk it up as another thing that's possible only in fucking Wonderland and leave it at that." Harley stated.

"I can't just dismiss it like that." Alice replied.

"Yeah you can, mother did it all the time. Every time we asked her something that she couldn't properly explain she'd just say _'anything is possible in Wonderland'_." Susan told her.

"B-but that's the _**future me**_! _**I **_still can't just go dismissing things like that!" Alice said.

"W-w-well m-maybe when everyone e-else gets here y-you'll understand a l-little better…A-after all, Allen's th-the one who knows m-more about th-this…" Lydia stuttered.

"Allen? That's the son I had that doesn't know who his father is…right?" Alice recalled.

"Yeah…but the bastard's keeping important information from us! I just know it!" Harley growled.

"That guy's a total ass…The rest of us are panicking and he's all calm and shit…" Susan huffed.

"Y-you shouldn't speak b-badly a-about our b-b-big brother like that…" Lydia mumbled.

"…"

*.*.*.*

"I'm telling you, we're going the wrong way, Axel!" Jeanne yelled at a brown haired and turquoise eyed young man. He wore a red and black coat that was torn towards the bottom; the coat was also patched up with some cloth red hearts, a blue tie, white undershirt, black pants, and red and black shoes with an _A_ on them.

"This is the right way!" Axel insisted.

"No it's not you dumb fuck!" Jeanne glared.

"They sure are noisy…" A rabbit eared girl with dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes sighed. She wore a blue and white dress with a bow, another bow tied around her neck, black shoes, and a large clock around a chain was kept on her body.

"Are we there yet, Serena?" A girl with dark purple hair and purple eyes asked the rabbit eared girl. She wore a pink and white dress with ballet shoes. Her hair was done up into two curly twin tails.

"Not yet Vivian." Serena answered.

"Mofo! It's the other fucking way!" Jeanne groaned.

"It's this way!" Axel screamed.

Their yelling finally died down when they reached…the clock tower.

"See?" Jeanne sighed.

"Well, whatever, dad's normally here anyways." Axel said.

"Yeah, but mine's not!" Jeanne glared. Just as they began to bicker again the clock tower door was slammed open.

"Just how much yelling am I going to have to deal with today!?" Julius roared.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated, how are you all doing? Here's the next chapter of Mirror Madness!

Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and those who favorited!

I hope you enjoy this new chapter, thank you for reading, and feel free to review!

Also reviewer **Smile**: I'll do that once everyone is introduced.

*.*.*.*

"Just how much yelling am I going to have to deal with today!?" Julius roared. The four children looked up at Julius without saying a word until Axel spoke up.

"…Is Ace here?" Axel asked.

"No, he left two time periods ago." Julius stated.

"Damn it!" Axel groaned.

"Let's hurry to the castle then!" Jeanne urged.

"W-wait!" Lydia ran to the door and saw her half siblings.

"Sister Lydia!" Vivian smiled and gave Lydia a hug.

"A nice reunion would be fine, IF I HAD THE TIME BUT I DON'T SO LET'S FUCKING MOVE!" Jeanne yelled.

"More?" Alice came to the door with her other two daughters, Pierce, Blood, and Black Joker trailing behind.

"Oh, it's stupid, stupid, stupid, and stupider all in one place, lovely." Susan said sarcastically.

"Who the fuck are you calling stupid!?" Axel roared.

"Actually you were stupider." Susan pointed out.

"I will kill you!" Axel took out his sword.

"Bring it!" Susan took out her gun.

"No-" Julius was about to yell at them, but Jeanne beat him to it.

"NO STOP, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT. MOTHER WE HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW IMMEDIATELY." Jeanne grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her out of the clock tower.

"W-wait! Wh-where are you taking her!?" Lydia squeaked.

"To the castle, I don't have time for Axel and Susan's bullshit today; my father could be dead by now!" Jeanne dragged Alice away with Serena and Vivian trying their best to keep up.

"Yeah…I should go too, maybe dad's there…" Axel ran after them.

"What did she mean her father _**could be dead by now**_?" Julius quirked his eyebrow. He knows it's easy to be killed around here, but no role holder would dare to try and kill another one so long as Alice is around (Well, except for Blood and Peter).

"Jeanne's father…" Susan began, "…Is a faceless card soldier."

*.*.*.*

"Gigi?" A girl with a white apron over a flower patterned dress said. Her ginger hair was in a long braid and she had turquoise eyes and glasses.

"Yes Mary?" Gigi said.

"Are we there yet?" Mary asked.

"Not yet." She replied.

"I feel like we've been walking forever~!" Mary groaned.

"Well Dream did drop us a ways away from the Amusement Park." Gigi said.

"No fair." Mary pouted.

"Well we'll be there soon so just keep walking."Gigi patted the girl's head.

"…I'm bored." Mary huffed, "Tell me a story."

"Fine…" Gigi sighed, "What story?"

"Tell me more about my papa! Unlike the rest of you I never even got to meet my papa once in our world!"

*.*.*.*

"Why can't this stupid path be shorter!?" Jeanne shouted in irritation.

"C-calm down…uh…Jeanne was it? I'm sure your father will be fine." Alice tried to calm her.

"Mother you don't understand!" Jeanne stopped momentarily to look her mother in the eye, "My father was-or in this world is-a faceless!"

"F-f-f-faceless!?" Alice realized the gravity of the situation, no one here would think twice about killing a faceless much less those of Vivaldi's territory.

"We gotta go faster! We wasted enough time with that little chat." Jeanne started pulling Alice's arm again and going faster.

"Mommy wait~!" Serena cried. She and Vivian were very behind from Axel, Alice, and Jeanne.

"Wait Jeanne! We have to wait for them." Alice stopped.

"But my father..!" Jeanne frowned.

"Then…Axel could you carry them? I'm sure you can." Alice looked at her son.

"Why!?" Axel said.

"I'm sure carrying them won't slow you down and we are in a bit of a hurry." Alice told him.

"Ugh, I don't wanna! I don't even like them!" Axel groaned.

"WELL YOU'LL DO IT AND YOU'LL LIKE IT!" Jeanne went, grabbed the two girls, plopped Vivian on his shoulders, and Serena in his arms, "There let's fucking GO!"

Everyone started their running towards the castle again.

*.*.*.*

At the castle, like Jeanne feared, Peter was about to kill a card soldier for informing him that he had to go do his work. But it was not just any card soldier, oh no, it was soldier number five, also Jeanne's father.

In a panic Jeanne tackled Peter to the ground.

"Daddy!" Serena screeched. She got out of Axel's grasp and ran over to Peter who was currently being pinned down by Jeanne.

"Who are you!?" Peter questioned.

"Daddy! Daddy are you okay!? Sister Jeanne! Get off of my daddy!" Serena pounded her fists on Jeanne.

"L-look Jeanne! He's okay, Peter promises not to try and kill him again…right?" Alice made her way over, helped the card soldier up, and looked at Peter.

"Hmph…if Alice says I mustn't kill him then I won't." Peter reluctantly agreed. Jeanne got off of Peter and went to stand by the card soldier. Serena hugged Peter's leg when he stood up.

"Who is this?" Peter questioned.

"I'm glad you're okay daddy!" Serena smiled.

"…What?"

"Um…how do I explain this…?" Alice mumbled.

"Hey you all look like you're having fun!" Ace's cheerful voice came from behind them.

"Great he's here!" Axel grinned.

"Hm? Hey, who are you? New role holders? I didn't think there were so many roles!" Ace laughed.

"No, I'm not a new role holder I'm your son from the future." Axel bluntly stated.

"Hahaha what?" Ace tilted his head.

"Why don't we go see Queen Vivaldi and we can explain everything with everyone there?" Jeanne suggested.

"Good idea." Alice nodded, "Let's go Peter, Ace, and you too."

The card soldier was shocked that Alice asked him to come, "M-me too?"

"Yes, you're part of this, let's go." Jeanne said.

"Yay~! I get to see mommy! Let's go mama!" Vivian grabbed Alice's hand and urged her to go into the castle.

*.*.*.*

They went to the throne room were Vivaldi was. She looked particularly bored until she saw Alice and perked up.

"Why Alice! How good of you to come!" Vivaldi smiled.

"Mommy!" Vivian squealed and ran up to Vivaldi.

"Mom…my?" Vivaldi repeated.

"Alright, everyone's here and now we can explain the bullshit that's going on." Axel began, "Okay so…"

The first thing Axel tried to explain was the fact that they were all future children from Alice and different role holders (and one faceless). Vivaldi accepted it quickly and began gushing over her daughter, the card soldier accepted it easily enough (stranger things had happened to him he claims), Ace thought this was all an elaborate joke and Peter, Peter ended up being the most difficult to convince.

He denied everything refusing to believe that Alice got together with more than just him. After he accepted that fact he tried murdering everyone in the room except for Alice and Serena. Getting him to calm down took about one time period so they wasted enough time.

"Everyone fucking good now!?" Jeanne yelled. Peter did not manage to kill anyone although, the throne room sustained heavy damage. Everyone nodded and Jeanne decided to continue with the story herself.

Jeanne explained to them why exactly they came here, explained the Mirror World, how all of them were dead in the future, and how they came back to put a stop to it.

"We're all dead? We can't believe we'd all lose so easily." Vivaldi frowned.

"Because you didn't lose easily. You all put up a fight and at the beginning, it looked like we were winning, like everything would be okay, we were foolish to believe that." Jeanne sighed, "Those _**Reflections**_ of us all end up _**absorbing our information**_ every time we attack them. How we fight, how we think, they ended up knowing what we'd do before we did it putting us at a horrible disadvantage."

"Yeah…although, no one actually realized they were doing so until it was too late." Axel frowned, "By the time the realization dawned on everyone the only ones left alive were Nightmare, Alice, Julius, and, of course, us children. The three adults mutually decided to put their efforts into finding a countermeasure. They found that the _**Vorpal Blade**_ could slay the Reflections and still protect the wielder from having their information absorbed."

Axel looked around, making sure everyone was still paying attention, "Unfortunately the only one who can wield the Vorpal Blade is the Outsider…no…perhaps its more accurate to say the only who can wield it is the _**"Alice" role holder**_."

"Alice…role holder?" Vivaldi repeated, "We have never heard of such a role!"

"Neither had we until we stumbled upon a secret territory unbeknownst to the Reflections themselves. The territory was very small though, I don't think it can even be properly called a _territory_, but it was enough to keep us who were left safe from harm. Inside were diaries upon diaries written by someone named _**Alice Liddell**_." Jeanne said.

"Of course, we only assumed it was the same person because the same name was written each time. It turns out that all these Alice Liddells were different Outsiders from different times and it turns out the _**"First Alice"**_ manufactured Wonderland, the roles, and the Alice role himself." Jeanne explained.

"An outsider created Wonderland!?" Vivaldi questioned.

"Yeah we were shocked too." Axel groaned, "But back to the Vorpal Blade thing, it's what can make or break our future after all. The Vorpal Blade was found, but only after Alice died. Allen found it. Nightmare and Julius were freaking out because, well, the outsider who could wield it was gone. Although Allen was able to wield it, we soon found out, it seems he inherited the Alice role. Unfortunately that didn't do us much good because the Reflections had already accumulated and Allen couldn't fight so many on his own and none of us would have been much help either. Not only that, but Allen claimed the strength of the Vorpal Blade wasn't nearly powerful enough in his hands to do much good. Nightmare came up with a plan. He and Julius focused on creating a way for us to come back in the past and stop things before they got out of hand.

"And once again more bad luck struck and, even though they completed their little project, they died before having a chance to send us back so the role fell onto Nightmare's daughter Dream and Julius' daughter Hanon. Of course it took them a while to be able to get it right and send us back. Thus that brings us to now. We need to know, do any of you know where the Vorpal Blade currently is?"

"We've never even heard of such a thing." Vivaldi answered.

"Fantastic." Axel mumbled.

"But you said Allen found it right? Wouldn't it be in the same place?" Alice said.

"Allen's dumb ass passed out one day and when he woke up he claimed amnesiac. He could remember our mother, his name, and our plan to go back to the past, but that's all he said." Axel told her, "Although, that asshat always enjoyed his secrets so he could be lying."

"Would he really lie about something like that though?" Alice questioned.

"I can agree with Axel that he's a secretive asshat, but I'd also like to assume Allen's not _that_ much of an ass that he'd lie about something like that." Jeanne responded.

"I think big bro Allen is telling the truth!" Vivian smiled.

"Me too!" Serena agreed.

"Well either way we need that Vorpal Blade…it might be a good idea to find that territory too. We have to hurry before the first sign of the Mirror World merging with Wonderland begins." Jeanne said.

"Vivaldi?" Alice turned to her, "Do you think you could call all the role holders together? We should explain this to everyone."

"Not yet mom." Axel said, "Dream is doing her best to send each kid to their perspective parent's territory, even if its not always accurate she still sends them as close as she can, so we should wait until everyone has gotten here before beginning the plan."

"Yes I suppose that would be better." Alice agreed.


End file.
